The Czech Christmas Adventures
by Kit2000
Summary: Victor was bored and he decided to take his two friends to visit Prague during Christmas celebrations, where they shared their funny moments, some fights and challenges. (A collaboration with Kristinochka. The cover image belongs to her)


**A/N** Hello everyone! Thank you for visiting this page. This fanfic was written for fun in collaboration with our friend Kristinochka, who started to draw a comic "There is a room only for one Yuri on ice, ponimaesh?!" She gave the idea and we added it with a fanfiction. Thank you, dear, for a wonderful cooperation! You will find the link to her work very soon on our profile page.

The three of us have never been to Prague before but we dream about visiting it someday, especially during the Christmas holidays. And before our dream comes true, we offered this opportunity to the main heroes of this story.

Enjoy!~

 **The Czech Christmas Adventures**

It was one of those lazy evenings when all things were done, training was completed and there was nothing else to do but to sit in front of a TV-set and jump from channel to channel in search of something interesting and useful.

That was how Vitya Nikiforov was spending his free time alone in the evening. He was completely indifferent to whatever the TV tried to offer him.

"Boring," he switched channels and a picture of a giant monster running after some poor guy showed on the screen. "Improbable," another switch and the channel changed to some biological TV-show, where two old men with round glasses on their noses were discussing the importance of having mosquitoes at homes. Vitya rolled his eyes and pushed another button on the remote control. A view of a beautiful city, illuminated with lots of different lights stood before his eyes. A pleasant female's voice behind the scene was claiming that spending Christmas in Prague would make your life a living fairytale.

" _While this special holiday is celebrated with family, visitors to the Czech Republic can also enjoy public Christmas festivities, like the Christmas tree in Old Town Prague and the famous Prague Christmas Market. Visitors to Prague can enjoy live nativity scenes, ice skating, and other Czech Christmas traditions if they visit prior to or during this holiday. We are waiting for you to dive into the beauty of the capital of Czech Republic and celebrate Christmas in the fabulous atmosphere! "_

An elegant eyebrow arched above his blue-green eye as his hand took a smartphone from the coffee table and dialed a number shown on the screen.

After making several phone calls, Victor stretched light-heartedly and dialed Plisetsky's number. The other side picked up the phone almost instantly.

"You know what time is now?!" was the loud irritated greeting.

Nikiforov threw his gaze at the nearest clock that showed a quarter to midnight. Well, it was quite late to call a teenager, and an aggressive one to that.

"Oh, come on. I know that you are not sleeping yet. When I was at your age, I never went to sleep on the last day of studying before winter holidays," the man laughed sonorously in his phone, bringing back the memories of his rebellious youth.

"So what?" Yuri barked in response. "It doesn't give you the right to ruin my personal time, and especially at night!"

"Now, now…" Victor brushed some strands from his forehead offhandedly. "I just called to tell you that you are going to Prague with me tomorrow, so pack up your luggage for a two days trip."

There was a heavy silence on the other side of the tube.

"Wait a minute," Yura finally came to his senses after hearing shocking news. "Why should I go somewhere with you on my holidays? I have personal plans if you even care."

Victor sighted and added in a welcoming and light tone.

"I have already arranged your plans with Yakov. He gives you several days to rest. And besides, you will be at home on December, 26 and will celebrate New Year with your family. Why not going sightseeing for a couple of days? I know that you have never been to Czech Republic before while having an active Schengen Visa."

"It's true, but…" there was wavering in the guy's voice. "If Yakov agrees, then I might go with you then," he answered slowly and thoughtfully.

"That's great! We need to make you more socialized after all. So meet me at Pulkovo Airport tomorrow at 8 a.m. Goodnight!" and Victor pushed a disconnect button not even waiting for the response.

On the said day and time two Russian legends of figure skating departed for Prague. Yura liked travelling by plane very much, but right now he felt uneasy and a little aggravated as he was sitting next to sleeping Nikiforov, who had a stupid night-blindfold with a silly image of anime eyes, which were burning with determination and something else that Yura didn't know how to describe, so he just face-palmed instead and stared in the illuminator, which reflected him on its glassy surface.

After several hours of flight, the blonds stood at the airport in Prague. The stood and stood and…

"Victor, why are we standing in the middle of this hall like two idiots?" Plisetsky asked in an aggressive tone, showing a scowl. He even kicked his leopard-printed suitcase to add more drama.

Nikiforov opened his mouth to answer the youngster, but was interrupted by someone's cries of joy.

"VICTOR-SAAAAAN!~~~~"

Yura's eyes twitched several times in a second. That voice, that language and that aura belonged to only one single person in the whole world. His next actions happened as if it was filmed in a slow motion. He turned to the source of that sound and dropped his jaw on his fancy suitcase the moment he detected a four-eyed Japanese running in their direction all happy and smiling while waving both of his hands.

"That can't be happening," was all Plisetsky could utter before Katsuki threw himself on both Russians.

"I am so glad to see you and Yurio, too!" Yuuri exclaimed while hugging smiling Victor and bursting with anger Yura. "Thank you for inviting me to this European country. I have never been to Prague before!"

"Well, we need to make you more Europeanized after all, or how should I say it in Russian? Oevropizirovat' tebya," Victor chuckled in response.

"Back off, Cutlet!" cried Plisetsky, who was on the edge of smacking the Japanese hard for daring to hug him like they were close pals. AS IF!

"Hello, Yuuri. I am glad that you had a good flight," Nikiforov added calmly in a friendly tone.

"And I am not!" the younger sportsman barked. "You didn't tell me that Pork would join this trip!"

Victor looked at Yurochka's face that was all red from anger and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot. Haha."

Plisetsky just greeted his teeth hard. All the flaming feelings he had towards his superior at the moment couldn't be described with mere words. His carefreeness was unspeakable!

"Sorry for ruining your plans, Yurio. Victor-san invited me to join both of you on this Christmas trip, so let's have lots of fun and memorable experience!" Katsuki offered a smile that held a message of reconciliation.

Plisetsky stood still for a few seconds before some brilliant idea appeared in his even more brilliant mind. His lips stretched into a smile. No, as Yuuri recognized later, it was a strained smile that hid a real fleer behind.

"Okay," the young blond said gravely, "may it be a trip full of lots of memories…"

For some reason Yuuri flinched under the piercing gaze of cold-blue eyes.

"And off we go! To the heart of the city!~~" Nikiforov commanded and the trio headed to the exit.

Prague was indeed a beautiful city. It was a pride of the country. Our three tourists were walking down the busy and decorated streets with their mouths agape. It was like diving in the fairytale indeed. They visited several shops that offered a wide selection of Christmas souvenirs, then they went to a giant mall where Yurochka bought a cool pajama with leopard print. He even made a selfy in the dressing room and sent it to his Twitter.

As for Katsuki, he forgot himself in a department of national clothes. Who could predict that he was so into traditions of other countries?

Victor had fun. He filmed every little action two Yuris did with his smartphone. He felt like a father who took his sons for a stroll.

After paying for his fancy hat, Victor met little Yuri bringing a handful of strange-looking dazzle painted clothes to a cashier.

"Wow, Kitten, what's with all these camouflage? Isn't it a little too early to think about joining the army?"

Plisetsky just threw his gaze full of admiration at his superior and answered in a rapturous voice.

"It's a camo-cats design!"

Looking at Victor's astonished face, Yura rolled his eyes and pointed at the pattern printed on the clothes he was holding close to his heart.

"Look, the camouflage has a cat's form, so it's called camo-cats."

Well, Nikiforov had heard about Plisetsky's passion for cats, but this kind of clothes was beyond his understanding.

"Hm, but don't you think that XXXXL size is a little too big for your skinny form?" Victor's gaze fell on a tag attached to a grey "camo-cat" hoodie.

"It's not for me. It's a New Year gift for grandfather! And these green T-shirt, pants and hoodie are of my size," Plisetsky told as a matter of fact before applying to the cashier and handing him a Visa Gold card.

Nikiforov just surprised to himself about the guy's enthusiasm. Then he tried to imagine Yura and his grandfather wearing those almost identical hoodies and couldn't suppress a good laugh. The Plisetsky family was something unbelievable. Shaking his head in bewilderment he switched his attention to the Asian Yuuri, who had a hard time deciding which Bohemian vase to choose.

It was December, 24 and the city was preparing for the main event of the season. The Christmas atmosphere was filling the air and the mood was great.

When the trio left the mall, they decided to go and grab something to eat before going to a hotel, where Victor had booked rooms.

They entered a nice looking restaurant and ordered…

"Piroshky!"

"Katsudon!"

"Holuptsi!"

But the waiter offered a special Christmas dish that you must to try when visiting Czech Republic at this time of the year.

"A Christmas carp baked with salvia."

The carp was indeed delicious and it melt in mouth.

After the dinner they took a taxi and headed to the hotel, which was located on the outskirts of the city.

The first impression of the place where they were planning to spend two nights wasn't great. It was a small suburban hotel of average class.

Both Yuris were totally surprised when the manager gave one single key to Victor, who filled in the registration forms.

"Let's leave the luggage in the room and then go to _the Christmas tree in Old Town,_ " Victor commanded enthusiastically and showed the way to the second floor, where they entered a room, which had three beds. And those beds stood close to each other.

Yura blinked.

Yuuri took off his glasses, rubbed them with the end of his sleeve and then put them back on his nose.

The beds remained the same quantity and position.

Victor walked further and put his bag on the floor, eyeing the interior.

"I think we need to change our clothes before going to the celebration," he said and started to take off his trench coat and scarf.

"Wait a minute!" Plisetsky burst out in depression. "You mean, this is where we gonna live these two days!? Where is my personal room?!"

"If to be honest, it's a little unexpected," added Katsuki shyly.

"Well, say thanks that I managed to book this one. It's Christmas season after all. All the hotels are full with tourists and guests. If we wanted better conditions, we should have made a reservation two months prior to the trip."

"I never gave my agreement to this!" barked the youngster.

"Calm down, Yurio," Katsuki tried to comfort the irritated teenager. "It's just for two nights. It's not a big deal, really."

Yuri just sent the Japanese a death glare and groaned angrily.

"So what bed you, guys, choose?" Victor's light tone broke the freaking atmosphere.

Plisetsky looked at three identical beds which had the only difference.

"The central one is mine!" Yura proclaimed and sat on the bed that had a tiger print covering.

"Well, I guess I'll take the one next to the window," Katsuki breathed out and walked towards the said bed.

Victor just smiled and put his trench coat on a vacant bed.

After all said and done, the guys headed to see _the Christmas tree in Old Town._ When they reached the destination, they were surrounded by thousands of people. Everyone was in high spirits for the upcoming event.

The atmosphere got even more fabulous when the sky started scattering white puffy snow.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Victor-san," the Asian figure skater uttered sincerely, looking at the giant Christmas tree, all glittering and shimmering with sparky lights and decorations. "This is the most memorable Christmas in my life."

"I'm glad we all could make it here," Nikiforov responded kindly, watching the falling snow. Then he looked to his right where the younger member of their team stood. "Don't you like the trip, Yurochka?"

Plisetsky rolled his eyes, hearing the diminutive form of his name.

"It's not bad. But Russian New Year is a way funnier."

"We don't celebrate New Year like this," Katsuki said, addressing to Yuri.

Plisetsky's lips curved into a smugly smirk.

"Poor think, you don't know what Russian New Year is."

Yuuri jut blinked and looked up at Nikiforov, who was smiling broadly to himself.

"Is New Year in Russia celebrated in any special way?"

Both Russians burst out in load laughter and couldn't even breathe. After brushing away a tear of joy, Victor hurried to explain to Yuuri, who was absolutely unfamiliar with the topic.

"New Year in Russia is like a grand celebration, which associates with joy, happiness, fireworks, rivers of vodka, caviar, Olivier salad and even strife sometimes."

Even if Katsuki tried to imagine what he was told, he couldn't see the real image of how Russians celebrate New Year. It was beyond his understanding.

"Well, for someone like you, who doesn't have a proper immune system for Russian celebrations, my advice to you is never visiting Russia during the winter holydays," the blond teen added without a trace of malice, which surprised the Japanese for some reason.

"Is it that bad?" Yuuri's eyes showed worry.

Victor put a hand on his shoulder and said in a reassuring voice.

"It's not bad, just very extraordinary. But I agree with Kitten. Don't go on a vacation to celebrate New Year in Russia on your own, if you don't want to have troubles. Call us instead," he winked at the guy.

"O-okay," was all Yuuri could say.

The celebration went on beautifully. After spending almost the whole night in the center of people's joy, the three international tourists decided to go back to their "cozy" room, where they fell asleep almost instantly.

In the middle of his peaceful slumber Katsuki woke up abruptly due to someone's smack on his face. The Japanese sat in his bed, clutching his injured nose, trying to understand what happened. Thankfully, he managed to dodge another "attack" in time, right before Plisetsky sent his hand flying in his direction.

It seemed that Yurochka was not a peaceful sleeper. As Katsuki watched fearfully the guy's unconscious "karate" kicks and smacks, he decided to change the European style of sleeping to the dear to his heart Japanese one.

In the morning Victor woke up and traipsed to the bathroom, but tripped over something lying on the floor on his way.

"What the!" he caught his balance in time before the great fall and looked at the obstacle, which was groaning in pain.

"Yuuri?" the Russian asked uncertainly and got a positive answer. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Yura woke up to the sounds of load voices.

"What's the commotion?" He barked irritatedly, and stood up from his bed, heading to the bathroom and passing two older men by. "You are in Europe, Cutlet. Try to follow its traditions and sleep on a bed next time!" he exclaimed right before hiding in the bathroom. But the second later he heard loud bangs on the door.

"Let us in! We are going to be late to the performance!" it was Victor's voice from behind.

"Like I will! What performance anyway?" Yurochka scowled and started to brush his teeth. To his great disappointment, he forgot to lock the door and a moment later he saw two more faces in the mirror: merry Victor with a toothbrush in his mouth and nose-bleeding Katsuki with tears in his eyes.

The performance they were so eager to attend was a puppet spectacle based on a Christmas carol. It was interesting indeed, but Yurochka was fighting with drowsiness the whole show. He didn't get enough sleep in the early morning after being awake at night after all.

When they were walking down the decorated streets, they noticed an open skating rink in the center of a park square. Katsuki laughed enthusiastically.

"Wow! Why don't we have some skating?"

Victor smiled uneasily.

"Well, if to be honest, I am on a vacation here and I don't want to draw any attention."

"Oh, you are right," was Yuuri's disappointed answer.

"But don't mind me, If you want, then go and have some fun," Nikiforov added happily and took out his smartphone. "And I will take a video."

Plisetsky just let out a skeptical "tsk".

"I'd love to! It's not like a daily practice after all," Katsuki smiled brightly and flew to the nearest department which provided skates for rent.

Both Russians watched his enthusiastic behavior differently.

"Don't you want to join the fun, Yurochka? I will take a video of you too," Victor was beyond polite as he sent the teen a brilliant grin.

Yura was about to decline the offer but he was interrupted with strange noses of delight and admiration. He turned his head to the source of commotion and felt a vein of irritation popping out on his forehead. The scene showed the rink where the famous Japanese sportsman decided to open off-seasonal Olympic Games. The brunette was skating his heart out on the open rink, performing his trademark jumps and spins with a stupid smile of appreciation on his Japanese face.

Plisetsky felt something breaking in his hand. It was a souvenir pen of a cat shape that he had bought several minutes before stepping in this park zone.

Another cheerful cry echoed on the rink and it was the last drop to Yurochka's nerves. Never leaving his withering gaze from a certain person on the ice, he shoved his backpack to Nikiforov, barked "hold my stuff!" and headed to the renting department with a titan's gait. Vitya just sweat-dropped to the youngster's change of heart.

Several minutes later Katsuki felt a sudden chill down his spine. He was entering the next jump on full speed when his dark eyes caught a glimpse of something beautifully soaring above the ice surface. The moment was indescribable, because the person in the air was none other than his Russian friend, rival and just a person who made his sportsman's life miserable. And during the blond's fantastic Grand pas de chat, which happened before Katsuki's very eyes in a slow motion, the famous Michael Jackson's "Earth song" played through the dynamics, synchronizing the high jump with a heartrending "A-a-a-ah-a-a-a-ah!~~~" That very moment Yuuri Katsuki acknowledged the force and gracefulness of Russian ballet and MJ's voice.

While watching Plisetsky's grand appearance on the ice of this Prague park, the Japanese guy forgot about his own triple Toe Loop and barely managed to change direction in time before smashing into the border, though it wasn't enough to decrease the speed and as a result, Katsuki tripped oven and fell on his injured (from the morning) nose again.

Meanwhile Yura landed gracefully in the center of the rink and thanked Lilia Baranovskaya mentally for her bloody ballet lessons, because right now all the eyes were on him and all the cheers and shouts of recognition belonged to him.

Meanwhile Yuuri made an attempt to stand up, but at the very moment of lying on the cold ice he saw two skates racing to his direction and stopping a millimeter away from his face. When he opened his eyes again (and he didn't notice closing them in the first place) and looked up at the owner of the skates, he witnessed a smug and arrogant smirk on Plisetsky's lips, who was looking down on him like a king of the world with his arms crossed.

"There is a room only for **one** Yuri on ice, ponimaesh?! " was his scornful declaration before he bent down a little and outstretched his arm, genially offering Katsuki a helping hand.

The Asian sportsman just chuckled to himself and took the blond's hand gratefully, noting in the corner of his mind to be more aware of the guy's potential and short temper in the future.

The rink filled with applause and cheers as two legends of figure skating stood in the center and didn't know what to do anymore. They had drawn attention to their persons with their very hands, or legs…it didn't matter at the moment. The peaceful vacation was under a great risk. Both Yuris started to search their superior for help, running their eyes through people's faces. And when Yura detected him among the crowd, he face-palmed literally. Nikiforov was waving a miniature Russian flag with one hand, while his other hand was holding a smartphone, which was recording everything. In addition he had a huge happy grin on his face, while shouting "Yurochka, davai!" in a process.

The rest of the evening they spent giving lots of autographs to fans and having been interviewed by a local mass media. By the time everything settled down a little, it was already past 8 p.m.

"I won't forgive you for this," Plisetsky threw a poisonous remark at Yuuri, who was touching his still swollen nose.

"Why me? I haven't done anything!" was the older man's reply to which Yurochka snorted.

"If it wasn't for your show-off, we would have been able to avoid unnecessary attention. Now, not only Yakov knows that I am in Prague, but the whole world!"

"My show-off?!" Katsuki was beyond amazed with the blame the youngster was trying to hang on him. "Who was the great ballerina back there?!"

"And what exactly do you dislike in my ballet technique?!" Yurochka took the challenge. "Feeling jealous? Having such crab-like legs as you do must be tough… "

Word after word and both Yuris were on the edge of ripping out each other's hair. But a sound of delightful laughter interrupted their bloody intentions.

"Oh please, don't mind me," Victor waved them to go on with their business, while recording them with his smartphone. "Just don't forget to oink, when you're done."

The last remark forced both guys, who shared the same name, to stop.

Nikiforov put his phone back into the pocket of his trench coat and offered a soothing smile to his cranky kids. But the smile wasn't that easy, as it could look like from first sight.

"Now, what should I make you two do as a punishment for dragging me into that interview?" Vitya tapped his chin looking intensely at visibly paled Yuris. "I know," another mysterious and very happy smile. "Let's go."

"Where?" Katsuki found some courage to ask.

"I am hungry," was all they got as a response.

Later on they sat in a luxurious restaurant and shared a very delicious and even more expensive food. Vitya was having great time, while both Yuris kept on checking the balance of their bank accounts via SMS, since they were the ones who were in charge of paying for the feast. They even started to understand each other better, when they got tied with a common misfortune.

"Ah, this Les Forts de Latour of 1975 is true nectar! Vkusno!~~" Victor uttered dreamily, savoring the exquisite taste of the said wine.

The evening was pleasant. Even if they had little fights and misunderstandings, all three guys were in high spirits after several goblets of expensive wine. The only sober one was Yurochka, since the elders forbade him to drink alcohol. And he was the only one who was in a good state of mind to remember a very serious matter. After returning to the table from making a phone call, he joined the feast again. Katsuki was flushed and his manner of speaking became funny. Plisetsky heard about his low resistance to alcohol earlier, so now it was entertaining to watch this Japanese clinging to Nikiforov and telling a heartbreaking story of his first love back in kindergarten.

An hour later, the lights in the restaurant went down to everyone's amusement. The next moment a waiter came to the table our trio shared a dinner at with a huge tray in his hands. There was a beautiful medal-shaped cake of golden colour with 29 lighted candles. Several musicians surrounded the table and started to sing a famous birthday song in Czech language.

"Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám!"

All the attention in the whole restaurant was drawn to Victor, who sat at the table all surprised and confused. After the musicians finished singing they started to clap and cheer Nikiforov to blow out the candles.

To his great amusement Yurochka stood up and said in a loud and solemn voice.

"S Dnyom Rozhdenia, Victor!"

And by those actions Victor understood that it was his younger friend's idea to greet him with his Birthdays and give him this cake as a present. For some reason Nikiforov felt touched to the core. He didn't like celebrating his birthday, but when Yurochka in his own person remembered about the event, it was beyond pleasant.

"Wow, thank you all! I am very grateful for your attention," Victor stood up from the table too and lifted a glass of wine. "I am glad to be here on this special day and I want to greet everyone here with another celebration. Merry Christmas!" and with those words he blew out the candles with one blow.

Cheers and applause filled the hall as everyone started to greet each other.

"Nagh, I forgot to bring a Birthday present for you, Victor-san~~~" Katsuki whined when Nikiforov took his seat again. "I left it in the hotel."

"What a piggy," Plisetsky chuckled sonorously, watching Yuuri's drunk mumblings.

"Thank you for the gift in advance, Yuuri, I appreciate it," Vitya smiled. "And you too, Yura. I express my sincere thanks for the celebration you arranged."

"It's nothing," the teen tried to hide his embarrassment behind a glass of mineral water.

They shared the feast a little more and headed to the hotel. There was still several hours left before their leaving Czech's fabulous capital.

The vacation was great, but it couldn't last forever, so the trio was ready to take off for their homes. The Asian Yuuri took out a statue of a cat from his bag when they were leaving their cozy hotel room.

"This is maneki-neko, it will bring luck and wealth to you, Victor-san! Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas" Katsuki proclaimed enthusiastically, handling the said cat with both lifted paws to its new owner.

"Ahaha, thank you. It's very nice," Nikiforov was really glad but he was a dog lover after all. Though, he was grateful for the attention.

"Where did you take it?" Plisetsky's eager tone from behind surprised the brunette a little. But then he remembered about the guy's passion for cats.

"I bought it back in Japan in one famous shrine. I brought one for you too, Yuri," and he gave him a keychain of the same cat.

"Heh, thanks. You are not a bad guy, Cutlet," Yurochka took out something from his inner pocket too. "This is a New Year gift for you, too." It was a keychain of a pink piggy-girl figure skater in a shiny dress performing a crossfoot spin.

Katsuki sweat-dropped but thanked for the present none the less.

"Why New Year?" he asked in addition. "Shouldn't it be a Christmas gift?"

Yurochka shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

"We don't celebrate Christmas in December. But if you do, then consider it being a Christmas gift."

In the airport Victor treated his friends with candies and cookies and gave them a stone rose.

"This is an eternal remembrance of our trip together," he said, showing the unusual souvenir. "This rose can be found only in Czech Republic. I am glad we could share this little adventure."

"Yeah, it was a nice time spending," Plisetsky responded, looking at the rose he got.

"It was the best adventure I've ever had!" exclaimed Katsuki and hugged Yurochka.

"Hands off!" the younger guy barked and broke free from the sticky Japanese only to bump his back into Nikiforov's chest, who threw his arm around Yura's throat and ruffled the latter's blondish hair.

"Aww, Yurochka, don't hold back. We know that you are a real softie. Just admit that you liked the trip."

No matter how much Plisetsky tried to push the legend of Russian figure skating away, he had no success.

"Okay! Okay! It was a wonderful trip, a real adventure and I am grateful that you called me that night and invited to join you. See? Happy now?"

When he was finally free, Yurochka made several large steps away from those two. He wasn't a huggy type, so it was better to keep a safe distance from strange people like his current teammates.

"Yes," Vitya laughed and turned to Katuski. "Thanks for coming, Yuuri."

"It was great honour to be here with you two. I express my deep gratitude for inviting me, Victor-san," with those words Yuuri bowed to Russians.

"See you next time then. They are announcing your flight," Nikiforov shook hands with the Japanese and after saying another goodbyes Katsuki left.

"Okay, our flight is in an hour, wanna grab something to eat?" Victor liked the role of a father for some reason.

"If they have piroshky," was all Yura said and crossed his hands behind his head.

Victor just let out a sincere laugh. The Russians were being the Russians anywhere.

"I assume, they will find something to offer you. We're in Prague after all. Let's go."

And that was how the two great figure skaters spent their last hour on Czech's land, enjoying the meal and the special atmosphere the city provided even in the borders of the airport.

Two weeks later Victor Nikiforov got a notification via e-mail that he had been chosen as a winner of Instagram "Unusual Winter Holidays" contest, which he had always wanted to win. The main task for participating in the contest was recording a short video with your smartphone basing on the given topic.

Looking at the screen of his computer, Vitya couldn't but let out a sonorous laugh of feeling being extremely lucky.

The main prize for winning the contest was 3 tickets for a week's stay at 5 stars hotel in Karlovy Vary – the main Czech resort of health and pleasant time spending.

"Heh, I guess, our trio is going back."

 **A/N** thanks for reading! Now, if you liked the story, we will be glad to get your reviews.

If you didn't like the story, thank you for reading, but please don't tell us about it and just ignore the feedback zone. We are very sensitive when it comes to critique. We appreciate your understanding.


End file.
